One Mistake
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: Ruthie is married to lovely man and she is moving with her life. But after years apart, she however, makes one mistake with Martin. But she finds that her one mistake is growing and growing out of of control R
1. The Morning After

_Author's Note__: This is the first chapter of my story (which most likely will be a long story). I really hope all the readers enjoy it and I know there is no dialogue in this chapter, but it sets the tone for the whole story, so __I highly suggest you read__. And my next chapter will have plenty dramatic dialogue. I am already done writing it. I just have edit it, so it'll but soon._

_I do not own any of the characters of 7__th__ heaven; they all belong to B. Hampton and I am blessed to be able to create a story line of my own._

_This is set in way in the future. And there was __**NO**_ _T-bone nor Sandy._

* * *

One Mistake  
Chapter 1: The Morning After

Dawn had arrived and the sun rays entered through Ruthie Camden's window. The rays then moved to the foot of the bed revealing two pairs of mysterious feet peeking from underneath the sheets.

Surprisingly the sun continued to reveal the happy couple in the bed – Martin and Ruthie – whose naked bodies were covered by the sheets. The couple had fallen asleep together after a passionate night.

Ruthie had suddenly awoken; thus, she had made a slight movement causing Martin to sigh and wake up. He looks deep into her eyes and smiled, Ruthie smiled awkwardly. Martin had rest his head on the pillow and decided to snuggle a bit as he wrapped his arms around Ruthie.

Ruthie looked down at her wedding ring. She had been married for almost three years now and was happily married. She had a devoted husband who would do anything for her.

Ruthie's smile slowly faded away because the problem was that Martin was _not_ her husband.


	2. It's Too Late Now

**Author's note: Hey I know that that last chapter was intersting but you'd probably wanted more dialoge... Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please Read and Review!!!**

**Author's Comment: Hey her husband is a new characther. So yeah, I didn't like any of her old boyfriends so I decided to make a new character.**

* * *

One Mistake  
Chapter: It's Too Late Now

The morning was moving along, and Martin and Ruthie's romantic passion faded away with it. As they were getting dress, Martin felt obligated to say something.

"Hey, ummm… about last night." He began.

Ruthie immediately interrupted him, "Can you hurry it up, please."

He pulled up his pants and said, "I just think we should talk about what happened last night."

"Last night was a mistake-- a big mistake. Nothing can ever happen between you or me." Ruthie insisted.

"Why not?"

Ruthie held up her left hand and showed her wedding ring, "I'm married."

"You're not obviously happy with your marriage, or else…"

"You have no idea what my marriage is like."

"Look, I know William is a great guy. He's a nice guy, but I just don't think you want to be with him."

Ruthie looks at him tearfully and said, "The day I met William is the day my life became complete. He makes me happy. He loves me and I love him… He's out of town for one weekend and I betrayed him."

"I care about you Ruthie." He walked closer,

"But you made choice five years ago and you have to live with it. There's nothing else you can do."

"We just can't forget about last night. Because last night was real… It was amazing. We connected."

"Nothing happened last night." Ruthie emphasized.

"I'm in love with you. I made a mistake in high school by never admitting it. But I'll be dammed if I don't tell you now."

Ruthie doesn't say anything—she speechless. What could she say?

"We are in another difficult situation, Ruthie and we can either ignore it, or we can admit that we belong together. You mean too much to me for me to walk away and I know you feel the same!" He began to kiss her shoulder, neck, cheeks; he then slowly pressed his lips onto her lips.

Ruthie slightly reciprocated, but she knew she had to stop it now before it became too complicated. Ruthie pulled away and said, "It's too late now."


End file.
